


Fine Tuned

by Nuka_After_Dark



Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark
Summary: If there is one thing the Overboss can't stand, it's the sound of an out-of-tune guitar. This is a lesson that Red-Eye learns first hand.
Series: Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771
Kudos: 6





	Fine Tuned

_ “ _ And here’s another RedEye original, _ ”  _ the deejay crooned into the mic, adjusting the old guitar to a more comfortable position before strumming his fingers over the strings. “This one ain’t about no one in particular, but if the shoe fits”

His intro was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, so loud he was sure it had been at least picked up on the mic. Grumbling under his breath he killed the feed and turned to yell at the intruder as they opened the door.

If he thought his mouth had been dry before then it was beyond redemption as the Overboss herself walked in.

She was tiny but he had seen what she had done in the Gauntlet, and what she had done to Colter with that old fire axe strapped her to her back. The very one that he would later swear he saw her hand twitching toward.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” she growled as she entered the room, heading straight for RedEye as he sat only slightly trembling at his desk, nothing on hand but his guitar.

“Hhey, Overboss,” he stammered, gripping the neck of the instrument a little tighter to hide the shaking. “Uh, something up?”

“Yeah,” she snapped, storming up to him and grabbing the guitar from his hands.

_ So this is it? Seriously? Beat to death with my own six string? _

RedEye closed his eyes tight and braced for the blow, cursing himself for being so hard on her in the gauntlet. Or at least for not apologizing and explaining after. He did it with everyone that went through and Colter would have known something was up if he hadn’t. And it wasn’t like he had anything but mad respect for her since, right?

When the blow never landed, RedEye opened one eye to peer at the tiny woman before him. To his surprise she was fiddling with the keys, only stopping to pluck a string and listen. After several minutes of this she nodded and held it back out to him.

“There,” she said as she dumped it unceremoniously into his hands. “One thing I absolutely cannot stand is the sound of an untuned guitar.”

“Right,” RedEye replied, giving it an experimental strum of his own. To his ears it sounded exactly the same, but who was he to argue with the Overboss?

“Back to what you were doing,” the Overboss said as she started to turn away, heading back to the exit. It was only then that RedEye noticed something strange about the encounter: Gage wasn’t tailing her like a lost puppy. He actually had a moment alone with the Overboss and he was about to watch it slip through his fingers like this? Hell no! This was his chance to introduce himself properly! To make sure the new Overboss knew that any notes coming in dissing or downing her were not from him! Who knew when the next chance he had for that would be?

“Hold on a moment, boss.” Setting the guitar aside Redeye stood and offered his hand. An old nervous habit, he supposed, one that was a miracle he hadn’t been killed over yet. “Name’s RedEye. I run Raider Radio.”

“Yeah,” she said, eyeing his hand but not taking it. “I know. That’s why I came here to tune that thing.”

“Right,” RedEye muttered, not exactly feeling his usual charismatic self under her hard gaze. “Uh, right. I”

“Hang on,” the Overboss interrupted, her eyes narrowing. “Aren’t you the voice I heard when I was running the gauntlet? Calling me a PackBrahmin and all that?”

RedEye could feel the blood draining from his face as he managed a weak nod. The Overboss continued to stare then began to laugh.

“I’ve heard a lot of creative insults, but those were probably the best. Definitely original. Speaking of….” As she trailed off her eyes drifted to the mic stand behind him. “I gotta go. Gage is waiting. And RedEye?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be listening.”

RedEye was still trying to unravel if it was a threat or not when she left the room, leaving him to his own devices once again. Before he could get too far he realized his mic was still off. Rushing back to his seat his flipped the feed back to live and took up his guitar again.

“And we are back, folks! I just had a nice, unexpected visit from the Overboss and I just wanna say” he strummed another chord on his guitar before leaning in and dropping his voice, “That this is a very special RedEye original dedicated just to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!


End file.
